殺人者であることが、私も愛しても Satsujin-shadearu koto ga, watashi mo itoshite mo
by Kira Invisible Slender
Summary: ¿Y si Vincent se enamorara pero de una chica de 15 años? ¿Y si Foxy y Bonnie fueran pareja? Descubre lo que pasara con estas dos parejas de Five Nights At Freddy's siguiendo mi historia, soy nueva autora no sean duros conmigo
1. Chapter 1: El nuevo guardia de seguridad

**Ola k ase? Antes de empezar, este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean niños malos conmigo, si te gusto seguiré el fanfic, en tus reviews pon "Springtrap smoke weed everyday" si quieres que Vincent muera y sea Springtrap, pero eso sería Spoiler, o escribe "Vincent vs Springtrap" y daré una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo, ahora a leer mis pequeños animatowners y si leíste mi información, sí, soy bilingüe y se imaginen a todos los personajes en versión de pole-bear.**

 **Descripción de los personajes principales:**

 **Kira Diamond: Cabello castaño, lacio y largo (hasta la cintura), ojos azules, piel blanca (No tan Jeff The Killer), altura de 1.62 metros, usa una falda negra pegada, una blusa de manga corta color rojo, media blancas, botas de converse negros y guantes negros de cuero, en el trabajo un traje de maid color negro con blanco, edad 15-16-17 años, cumpleaños 26 de junio.**

 **Personalidad: Amable, dulce, gentil, rockera, con su crush o amor plantónico se la pasa jugando videojuegos o viendo películas de terror, poco diva y glamorosa a pesar de ser de una familia rica y adinerada que hasta pueden comprar Estados Unidos de América, mas 3 pizzerías, los estudios Disney y el programa de Gravity Falls.**

 **Vincent Bishop: Cabello castaño, lacio y largo (hasta los hombros aprox.), ojos verde oscuro, piel blanca, altura de 1.82 metros, usa un pantalón negro, una camisa morada de guardia de seguridad con mangas de ¾, gorra azul con blanco con las palabras SECURITY en negro, su edad es de 22-23-24 años, cumpleaños 18 de septiembre.**

 **Personalidad: Psicópata, bromista, seductor, rockero, con su crush o amor plantónico es un pervertido y ve películas de terror, poco amigable a pesar de ser igual de rico que la familia de Kira, suele tener sueños eróticos con Kira, pero con los demás, excepto la familia de Kira es un extraño en actitud.**

Capitulo 1: El nuevo guardia de seguridad

 **Pov Kira**

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde soy una mesera, trabajo medio tiempo para ganar dinero extra, ya que soy de familia rica y me escabullía al trabajo, mis padres no dejarían que me pusiera a trabajar, solo porque nosotros no somos plebeyos, por mi que digan todo lo que quieran, yo quiero ganar dinero propio, además de que el demás tiempo me la paso en la preparatoria, tengo 15 años y voy a cumplir 16 años dentro de casi 12 meses, al llegar me encontré con Vincent Bishop, uno de los amigos de papá, el fue un guardia de seguridad aquí, pero no se qué paso después de trabajar como guardia ahí, ya que cuando me ve entrar siempre me coquetea y es lo que detesto de él.

– **¡KIRA!** – grito Vincent.

–¿Y ahora que quieres?– dije desanimada, ya que como descubrió mi secreto prometió llevarme al trabajo haciendo de cuenta que vamos a comer helado.

–Tú sabes, debes "pagarme" para que tu secretito siga a salvo si no quieres que tus padres se enteren– dijo con una gran sonrisa… lo admito esté sujeto me da miedo.

–¿Cuánto quieres?– revise en mi billetera y por todo el trabajo que había hecho en la pizzería hace ya varios meses, poco antes de cumplir 15 años tenía como $1200 dolls –¿500 o 1000? ¿Efectivo o cheque?–.

–Tu virginidad– dijo y me quede en shock, me puse blanca y pálida –Oye era broma, una cita en tu día libre, escoge el lugar y la hora–.

–No me gusta que me des sustos así, el único día libre que tendré será después de las vacaciones– dije con tranquilidad.

– **¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE!?** – grito Vincent y casi chocamos.

–¡Vincent casi chocamos¡– dije alterada.

–Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué quieres trabajar todo el verano? Eso no tiene ningún sentido– dijo Vincent medio nervioso.

–Lo hare, solo porque quiero, pero no tendría excusa para decir a donde voy, es decir si sigo saliendo contigo van a sospechar– dije mirando por la ventana.

–Se me ocurre algo…– dijo Vincent con una sonrisa pervertida.

–Oh no, esto no es buena señal– dije preocupada.

–Confía en mi, iremos tomados de la mano en la noche diremos que en las vacaciones iremos a un campamento fueras de la ciudad– dijo Vincent, a veces me da miedo y me daba ideas perturbadoras, pero otras veces si tiene buenas ideas, solo había una falla, ¿Dónde me quedaría a dormir y que pasaría si nos ven en la ciudad?

–Oye genio, tu plan suena a buena idea, pero tiene una falla– dije seria.

–¿Cuál falla?– dijo Vincent con toda confianza.

–Si mis padres nos ven en la ciudad van a sospechar– dije preocupada.

–Oye, eso es fácil, debemos escondernos, pero en todo caso vivirás conmigo las vacaciones de verano– dijo con una sonrisa psicópata, algo me dice que para cuando me case ya no seré pura y virgen, dios si me escuchas… mata a Vincent y mételo al infierno.

 **Pov Vincent**

Esta vez Kira no tiene pretexto de no seguir mi plan para conquistarla, aunque consiste en varias partes, pero lo iré ideando poco a poco mi plan para conquistar a Kira y que sea mi novia no importa que yo sea mayor que ella por 8 años, 8 meses, 8 días, 8 horas, 8 minutos… creo que sería buen maestro de matemáticas en su preparatoria, llevare solicitud un día de estos, para después ver si me aceptan como maestro, eso sí, si la mafia de Los Prohibidos no se interpone, es una mafia que ha tratado de quitarme mi dinero por 5 años, ya que cuando tenía 19 años mi madre murió y me dejo todo el dinero a mí, mi hermana mayor Violeta se fue a Francia con su esposo, mi hermano menor Víctor, se escapo con una geisha a Tokio, Japón, mientras que yo estoy en Estados Unidos.

–Llegamos– dije estacionándome enfrente del local de la pizzería.

–Gracias por traerme– dijo Kira.

Vi el letrero de "Se solicita guardia nocturno" y se me ocurrió una idea. Entre y busque al jefe para solicitar el trabajo, antes de que alguien más me lo gane, ya que así podría estar más cercas de mi querida Kira.

–Vincent, ¿No ibas ir a tu mansión a descansar?– pregunto Kira inocentemente y le sonreí.

–Quiero trabajar contigo aquí– dije y Kira se fue a poner el uniforme.

 **1 hora, 15 minutos, 37 segundos después…**

Me levante de mi asiento y el jefe de la pizzería me dio el trabajo.

–Es un trato, empiezas esta noche– dijo el jefe.

–Sera todo un placer trabajar para usted– le dije alegre, fui a decirle a Kira y se tenía puesto su traje de maid o sirvienta, mesera… lo que sea. –Oye Kira, adivina quien tiene el trabajo de guardia nocturno– en cuanto dije eso, ella se puso pálida y blanca sin decir ninguna palabra –¿Kira? –.

 **Pov Foxy**

Me encontraba en mi Pirate Cove contándoles historias a los niños, cuando vi a Bonnie tocar su guitarra, algo me llamo la atención de él, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

–Marineros, ahora les tengo un juego, tráiganme a un músico, alguien a quien toque la guitarra y a cambio le daré una parte de mi tesoro pirata– dije como todo Capitán pirata.

Unos 3 niños me trajeron a un chico que siempre tocaba la guitarra afuera de la pizzería.

–No es el– dije, hasta que una mesera castaña que tenia uniforme negro me trajo a Bonnie, Lyra, creo que se llama así y le di un peluche mío.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Freddy de pedirle a los niños que nos traiga contigo a tu cueva pirata Foxy?– dijo Bonnie.

–Que no lo haga, solo a cambio de un premio– dije como si fuera un cachorrito castigado.

–¿Para qué me querías?– dijo Bonnie.

–Tan solo quería que me tocaras un poco de música, me gusta como tocas la guitarra– dije algo sonrojado y Bonnie, se veía lindo, ya que también estaba sonrojado.

–Si– dijo y luego comenzó a tocar la de You're a Pirate.

–No toques esa– le dije.

–¿Cuál quieres que toque?– dijo Bonnie.

–La que sea, solo quiero escucharte tocar– dije indiferente, en eso el comenzó a tocar el ritmo de Kill everybody de Skrillex, ¿Cómo lo conozco? Pregúntenle a Lyra, ya que ella es la que se la pasa escuchando estas cosas, cuando trabaja y una vez nos mostro a todos una de sus canciones que escucha.

 **En la noche…**

 **Pov Kira**

Estaba realmente aburrida, cuando se me ocurrió sacar mi teléfono y conectarme en Facebook, ya que era de noche, las 12 am aproximadamente y seguía en mi trabajo, doy gracias al cielo que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones, ¿Cómo es que sigo aquí? Primero, el jefe me pidió que me quedara hasta tarde, segundo, mis padres me dijeron que iban a estar ocupados y tercero Vincent me amenazo con decirle a mis padres que trabajo como mesera.

–Te ves aburrida Kira, se me ocurre una idea– dijo Vincent.

Despegue la vista de mi teléfono y lo mire asustada, mientras el subía y bajaba sus cejas como un pervertido.

–Oh no, **¡AUXILIO!** – grite como si alguien fuera a ayudarme.

 **Más tarde…**

–Ahhhh… Vincent me lastimas– dije, ya que Vincent me lastimaba demasiado.

–Oye, no te rindas, esto se termina hasta que caigamos rendidos– dijo Vincent como si no le doliera nada.

–Pero tú eres el flexible aquí, no yo, ahhhh…– Vincent comenzó a lastimarme más.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Vincent.

–Espera un momento– trato de alcanzar su teléfono, pero hizo que cayéramos –¿Gane? –

–No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de jugar Twister contigo, creo me torcí el cuello y me duele la espalda baja– dije mirando con furia a Vincent.

–Oye, es el mismo dolor que vas a sentir cuando te quite la virginidad, acostúmbrate– me dijo Vincent.

– **¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA VINCENT BISHOP!?** – le grite sonrojada, me molesta hablar de ese tema, ya que una vez descubrí fotos mías de él en su teléfono, pero adivinen que foto tiene de fondo de pantalla en su teléfono… así es… una foto que me tomo con él.

–Lo admito, estoy loco… de amor por ti– eso último lo dijo con una voz seductora, que hizo que me sonrojara más y lo empuje un poco.

–Creo que mejor me voy a casa en un taxi sola, solo para alejarme de ti– le dije molesta.

–Espera, no puedes salir ahora, es muy peligroso– dijo Vincent.

Pero decidí salir corriendo a buscar un taxi rápido, ya sé que es tarde, pero ¿Qué más da?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Tan solo díganlo en los reviews y ya, creo que si les gusto esta historia, publicare los demás capítulos del fanfic.**

 **Kira: *baja por las escaleras y cae* Auch!**

 **Vincent: ¿Te caíste?**

 **Kira: No, solo quería besar cada escalón hasta llegar al piso, además así se bajan las escaleras con estilo.**

 **Vincent: Menos mal.**

 **Shingeki...**


	2. Chapter 2: El plan

**Kira: Ola k ase? Aquí de vuelta, al parecer a Julie-abril de argentina le agrado mi fic, pero no fue la única, mis hermanos no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, pero lo leyeron en frente de mí y me dieron su opinión… les gusto y ellos también quieren aparecer, si quieren que los agregue solo mándenme un gmail o un review en el que diga "Springtrap is drunk" como frase clave y deberán de describirme a su personaje, debe tener edad, cumpleaños, padres (divorciados o no), hermanos (si es que tiene), varias características que deberían de tener sus personajes, así como el mío y el de Vincent.**

 **Vincent: Ya deja que lean tu estúpido fanfic.**

 **Kira: Estúpido tú y tu pan.**

 **Vincent: No me hagas Bullying solo porque soy Pansexual.**

 **Kira: ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría sexo con un pan? ¿Y por qué esta gordo?**

 **Vincent: *sonríe pervertido* Digamos que aquella noche que me quede solo con este pan…**

 **Kira: ¡Qué asco Vincent! Ahora si lean el fic.**

Capítulo 2: El plan

 **Pov Kira**

Ya habían pasado 2 minutos desde que salí de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no importo que estuviera lluviendo, sobretodo molesta con Vincent, no puedo creer que un sujeto como él sea un amigo de mi papá, al menos no está en mi misma escuela… o por lo menos es un maestro.

–Oye linda, ¿Quieres divertirte esta noche?– me di la vuelta encontrándome con un sujeto que jamás había visto en mi vida.

–No– le respondí firme.

Lo que no sabía era que otros 2 sujetos me tomarían por sorpresa detrás, y me llevarían a un callejón.

– **¡AUXILIO!** – grite como si alguien me fuera a escuchar.

–Buen intento, pero nadie te va a escuchar gritar, ahora haremos que toques el cielo, preciosa– dijo uno de los sujetos que me llevo al callejón, pero me tiraron con brusquedad al suelo.

Ojala hubiera algún milagro que me salvara de esto. Uno de los sujetos estuvo a punto de besarme, pero luego llegaron un par de chicos, se veían como de mi edad, uno golpeaba y les daba una paliza a los sujetos y el otro se acerco a mí.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– me dijo el chico, era rubio y de ojos azules, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y la tome.

Vi como aquellos sujetos escapaban de la escena y el otro chico era castaño.

– **¡Y NO REGRESEN!** – grito el otro chico que me defendió.

–Tranquilo Mike, ellos ya debieron recibir su paliza– dijo el chico rubio.

–Jeremy, no hay que ser descorteces con la señorita que acabamos de salvar, soy Mike Schmidt y el es Jeremy Fitzgerald– dijo Mike.

–Hola, mucho gusto– dijo Jeremy.

–No saben lo agradecida que estoy, por cierto, me llamo Kira Diamond– dije con una gran sonrisa.

–De nada, espera… ¿Eres hija del dueño de las empresas Diamond, John, verdad?– dijo Mike.

–Sí, pero ¿Ustedes son Fitzgerald y Schmidt?– dije.

–Sí, Mike es mi hermanastro, ya que su madre se caso con mi padre– dijo Jeremy.

–Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?– pregunte.

–Digamos que a estas horas vamos a caminar, cuando no podemos dormir– dijo Mike.

–Ya entiendo, yo vengo a acompañar a un amigo a su trabajo, el es guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, pero me escape, ya que me aburría– dije como si fuera cierto.

–Oye Kira, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo amablemente Jeremy.

–Sí, ¿Por qué no?– dije indiferente, eran como las 3 am y nos estábamos mojando debido a la lluvia, pero llego una limusina por nosotros 3 y era Jarvis (Iron man).

–Señorita Kira, será mejor que los lleve a su hogar, ya que podrían enfermarse– dijo Jarvis.

–¿Por qué no? Aun así, haría lo que fuera por alejarme de Vincent– dije y los 3 nos subimos a la limusina –Oigan, ¿Por qué no salimos mas al rato?–.

–¿A dónde?– preguntaron los hermanos.

–A donde quieran– dije y los hermanos se miraron por unos minutos.

 **Pov Vincent**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, Kira siendo salvado por 2 mocosos que de seguro la conocen y están enamorados de ella, pero no dejare que se le acerquen.

 **Más tarde…**

Estaba espiando a los chicos y a MI Kira, ellos estaban en el cine viendo la película de Poltergueist y me dio rabia verlos a los 3, cuando Kira no esté con ellos, los voy a atacar, aunque Kira fue al baño, algún día ella será mía.

–Oigan mocosos, no se metan con Kira– les dije de forma amenazadora.

Ellos me miraron y al parecer ninguno tenía miedo.

– **¡VINCENT BISHOP DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN!** – reconocí esa voz femenina, creo que estoy en problemas.

–Kira, yo…– trate de disculparme, pero me sentí inútil en ese momento.

–Lárgate Vincent, ve a acosar otras mujeres que no sean yo– me dijo, ¿Cómo supo que los iba a atacar a sus "amiguitos"?

Salí y me subí al auto.

–Kira, cada vez que te haces la difícil más me… encantas– dije con una sonrisa.

 **Pov Kira**

Menos mal que llegue a tiempo, de todo lo contrario Vincent habría matado a Mike y Jeremy.

–Lamento lo sucedido, él es Vincent, el amigo con el que estaba ayer en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza– le dije a los hermanos.

–¿Vincent?– dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo y se miraron asustados.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunte como si nada.

–Es que Vincent es un asesino– dijo Mike.

–Cuando era niño mato a una amiga mía– dijo Jeremy.

–Sé que Vincent fue algún asesino, pero me extraña que no me haya asesinado todavía– dije mirando al suelo, ¿Vincent asesino a 5 niños? Eso es extraño, y más aún que no me haya asesinado, tendré que contarle esto a mi padre –Chicos, me voy, nos vemos después o si quieren hablamos por Facebook– dije y me fui despidiéndome de Mike y de Jeremy de un beso en la mejilla derecha a cada uno.

Llegue a casa y enfrente estaba Vincent.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte como si se tratara de un amigo, pero él no es más que un conocido.

–¿Recuerdas nuestro plan de "Ir a un campamento" para disimular? Cuando en realidad vas a trabajar de mesera– dijo Vincent.

–Lo olvide por completo, sigo sin comprender como rayos deja mi padre que salga contigo– dije con enojo.

–Tan solo hay que pasar y decirle lo del campamento– dijo Vincent y pasamos.

–Kira, me alegra que hayas llegado– dijo mi padre.

En ese momento iba a decirle que Vincent es un asesino, pero me tomo de la mano y me puse aún más nerviosa, relajarme no será tan fácil.

–Hola John, venía a decirte que iré con Kira a un campamento fueras de la ciudad, el resto del verano, ¿Verdad Kira? – me pregunto Vincent y solo asentí.

–Menos mal, ¿Cuándo parten? – pregunto mi padre.

–Ahora– dijo Vincent…

Momento…

 **¡¿AHORA MISMO?!**

–Solo faltan las maletas de Kira y nos vamos, ya tengo las mías en mi auto– dijo Vincent y me llevo hasta mi habitación y dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa –Funciono–.

–¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? – pregunte.

–Sabía que le dirías a tu padre que yo soy el asesino de esos 5 niños que desaparecieron en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, además te pones nerviosa cuando algún acto romántico contigo, como agarrarte de la mano, abrazarte, besar tu frente, agarrarte de la cintura y cosas así, si estas nerviosa no puedes ni siquiera hablar, así que…– dijo su monologo de villano.

–¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Matarme? – dije con firmeza.

Pero él se acercó a mí y a mi oído izquierdo.

–Eso sería fatal para mí, pero hare mucho peor que matarte, matare a cada persona que le hayas dicho que soy un asesino de niños, pero no lo hare siempre y cuando vengas conmigo– me susurro Vincent y no pude evitar aquel sonrojo, ya veo… recordé cuando Vincent trato de matar a Jeremy Mike, no era solo por celos, sino porque ellos ya lo sabían, todo aquel que sepa su secreto será asesinado por él –¿Qué dices Kira? ¿Aceptas el trato o no? – siguió susurrándome al oído muy seductor.

 **Más tarde…**

Ya estaba subiendo mis maletas a su auto, acepte pero con tal de que no mate a mis padres.

–Kira, que tengas buen viaje– dijo mi hermano mayor Toby.

–Feliz viaje– dijo mi otro hermano mayor Timothy, de hecho él es el mayor de todos nosotros.

–Cuídate de los insectos hermanita– dijo mi último hermano mayor Brian.

–Gracias, los voy a extrañar mucho, cuídense– subí al auto en el asiento de copiloto y nos fuimos a un callejón.

–¿Dónde estamos? – dije exaltada, pero Vincent puso su mano derecha en mi pierna izquierda.

¡DENME UNA M! ¡DENME UNA I! ¡DENME UNA E! ¡DENME UNA E! ¡DENME UNA R! ¡UNA D! ¡Y AHORA UNA A! ¿Qué dice?

¡MIERDA!

Gracias, comenzó a acariciarme la pierna y me puse algo tensa y se acercó a mí para besarme salvajemente, en este momento desearía que me matara o que alguien me ayudara a salir de este momento, ¿Dónde están Jeremy y Mike cuando más los necesito?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Kira: Lamento aparecer de la nada como si nada, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir o actualizar, por 3 razones, la primera la inspiración, la segunda, mi hermano Toby casi muere atropellado, la tercera, tengo un nuevo amigo llamado Mordecai y cómo vamos en el mismo salón con Alexandra_Arkensaw del Wattpad nos han estado poniendo a hacer trabajos en equipo y no hemos podido escribir hasta ahora, pues Alexandra me dio la idea de la amenaza y Mordo la idea del ataque de celos, pero bueno, denme mi dosis diaria de pizza,** _ **Shingeki No Kyojin**_ **, Eren…**

 **Eren: -llega de la nada- ¿Me hablaste?**

 **Kira:No… ¿No tienes algo que decir?**

 **Eren: Si, saludos para la Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y tu sorpresa ya casi esta lista.**

 **Kira: De parte de toda la banda Twilight-senpai.**

 **Levi: A mí no me metan mocosos.**

 **Kira: Tú sigue limpiando que te quedo una mancha en la cocina.**

 **Levi: -se va a la cocina con detergente Tide-**

 **Kira: Eso creo que ha sido todo.**

 **Alexandra: -aparece de la nada- Sigan esta historia y no olviden seguirme en Wattpad, Alexandra Arkensaw, para el día de la creepypasta habrá una sorpresa especial.**

 **Mordo: Si y no olviden suscribirse al canal de mi querida Kira, esperen es Fanfiction, dale follow y no se metan con ella, es mía.**

 **Todos: ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **Mordo: -rojo- nada.**

 **Kira: Eso espero Yandere-chan masculino, no soy tu Senpai-kun femenina.**

 **Vincent: Gracias a todos por venir y hasta la próxima.**

 **No...**


	3. Chapter 3: Masked Bitch

**Kira: Si ya se, dije que habría yaoi Fonnie, no me culpen, no pude incluirlo, maldita prepa.**

 **Alexandra: Maldita sea la señorita Janice y pensar que en mi historia de Wattpad En otra vide seremos felices le puse ese nombre a la novia/esposa de mi supuesto hijo llamado como mi hermanito.**

 **Kira: ¿Dónde está Mordo?**

 **Alexandra: Cuidando a mi hermanitos.**

 **Jane y Jeff: -cabalgando a Mordo- Arre caballo.**

 **Mordo: ¡Ayuda! Creen que soy un caballo.**

 **Kira y Alexandra: Te comportas igual que Jean de Shingeki No Kyojin.**

 **Mordo: Cállense y ayúdenme, dijiste que eran unos angelitos tus gemelos, Alexandra.**

 **Alexandra: No, te dije que mis hermanos son unos diablitos Mordo, presta atención la próxima vez.**

 **Kira: Ahora lean el fanfic, mientras le quitamos a Jane y Jeff de la espalda a Mordo, a propósito, cuando Foxy está escuchando una bella voz acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica escuchen la canción del link, ya que esta canción será el intro del fanfic, pero no lo pongo por flojera y les puse la traducción que me costó demasiado buscar, ya que más o menos le entendía un poco a la canción.**

 **watch?v=wjxFt_npjlU**

Capítulo 3: Masked Bitch

 **Pov Foxy**

Era de noche y estaba en mi Pirate Cove esperando a que llegara el guardia para luego poder atacarlo, cuando escuche una bella voz acompañada de una guitarra eléctrica.

 _Aa es realmente irritante_

 _Romper solo la rutina me da vértigo_

 _Esa expresión, esa voz, esa mirada... todo es desagradable_

 _Lo odio demasiado_

 _Destino? Un milagro? Eso no puede estar bien_

 _No tengo ninguna expectativa_

 _No importa si no es el mejor, porque ninguno es fino_

 _Sólo abrázame fuerte!_

 _No necesito algo como el amor, No lo puedo soportar_

 _Sigue adelante sin descanso_

 _Cierra tus ojos y busca mi suspiro_

 _Incluso si es el sueño de alguien más, lo seguiré soñando_

 _Es aburrido vivir sobre sentimientos perdidos_

 _No importa donde, tómame contigo_

 _Ahora, por favor exhala tu admiración_

 _Déjame sentirte hasta que duela_

 _Aa es en verdad molesto_

 _Un mundo en verdad deformado_

 _Con mi delgado dedo sobre tu larga espalda_

 _No tienes que llegar a ser mío_

 _Lujuria? Envidia? Eso no puede estar bien_

 _No soy como esa niña_

 _Entiendo ese tipo de cosas, entonces no me mires así!_

 _No necesito algo como el amor, No lo puedo soportar_

 _Mantener la desvinculación de él tanto como sea necesario para_

 _Cerrar sus ojos y parar su respiración_

 _Incluso si es el sueño de alguien más, lo seguiré soñando_

 _No puedo entender los sentimientos como la culpa_

 _No importa donde, tómame contigo_

 _Ahora, por favor exhala tu admiración_

 _Déjame seguir sintiéndote hasta que consiga dañarte_

 _No necesito nada de amor, no puedo soportarlo_

 _Sigue adelante sin descanso_

 _Cierra tus ojos y busca mi suspiro_

 _Incluso si es el sueño de alguien más, lo seguiré soñando_

 _Sigue adelante y medita en tu soledad_

 _Lo has rechazado pero no voy a culparte_

 _Tócame más, engáñame completamente_

 _Nada me levantara de este sueño otra vez, bien?_

Me quede… sorprendido con esa voz, mire por la cortina y era…

–Oye Honey Buns, cantas genial– le dije a Bonnie con entusiasmo.

Bonnie se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y estaba sonrojado, eso me parecía de alguna forma tierno y lindo, tanto que movía la cola como un perro alegre.

–Creí que estaba solo, debo sonar horrible– dijo Bonnie algo triste, entonces le di una sonrisa sincera y me acerque a él, lo tome del mentón y acerque más a mí su cuerpo con mi brazo derecho y lo bese en los labios –¿Sabes? Me gustan los conejitos– le dije seductoramente, lo admito, amo a este conejo que canta y toca la guitarra eléctrica –Si me disculpas, debo irme a mi Pirate Cove–.

 **Pov Bonnie**

…

…

… **¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ME BESO, ME BESO, ME BESO, ME BESO, ME BESO, ME BESO!** – gritaba mientras saltaba de la emoción, hace tiempo estaba enamorado de Foxy, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, al principio me parecía extraño debido a que yo soy hombre y el también, pero recuerden esto, _Para el amor no hay excepciones_.

–Lo vi todo, Bonnie, ¿Fue real lo que acabo de ver? – dijo una voz femenina detrás de Bonnie.

–Chica, menos mal que eres tú, la animatronic a la que más confianza le tengo– dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa –Y si, fue real–.

–Me alegra que al fin hayas podido besar a Foxy, una pregunta– dijo Chica.

–Adelante– le respondí.

–¿Me podrías dar los detalles de cuando tengan sexo? – me puse blanco y pálido ante esa pregunta… Freddy tenemos un problema… Chica ya no es inocente.

 **Pov Kira**

Vincent me seguía besando salvajemente, mientras que yo lloraba de miedo y desesperación, necesito que alguien me ayude, él me está mordiendo, pero en ese momento recordé cual es el punto débil de los hombres, la entrepierna, asi que le di una fuerte patada haciendo que se alejara por lo menos un poco de mi.

–A-Aléjate de mí– le dije con toda mi furia.

–No te resistas, sabes que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos preciosa– dijo Vincent.

–Yo realmente te odio y quisiera jamás haberte conocido– le dije, pero él me jalo del brazo y me acerco a él por la fuerza, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y yo en cambio me quede paralizada.

–Kira…– mi nombre fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios – Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, tú eres todo para mí, los demás no me importan, solo tu– dijo Vincent, eso sonó algo sincero.

–Pero yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, aun soy joven– le dije empujándolo.

–¿Quién dijo que quería tener sexo contigo ahora? Solo quiero besarte– dijo Vincent.

–Pero no me gusta que me muerdas– yo aún no terminaba de llorar, pero él me limpio las lágrimas.

–Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así– dijo Vincent, eso sonó algo tierno… –Te podría amenazar, pero deje mi arma en casa– dijo Vincent, nunca va a lograr hacer que lo ame.

– **¿¡COMO JODIDOS ESPERAS QUE TE AME SI ME AMENAZAS CON UN ARMA PARA QUE TE AME!?** – le grite, mientras él se quedaba paralizado y seguía llorando.

–Lo siento– fue lo último que dijo y llegamos a casa… en realidad su casa, era de color morado, sí que tiene un obsesión con el morado.

–Siéntete como en casa– dijo Vincent y llevo todas mis maletas a una habitación, admito que me gusta el morado, pero no demasiado –Oye, ¿No quieres ver tu habitación? –.

–Si– lo seguí y me llevo a una habitación de huéspedes y lo admito, me gusto, era la habitación que siempre había soñado, mejor dicho siempre quise –¿Sabes algo? Creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí contigo durante el verano– le dije con una sonrisa.

–Sabía que te iba a gustar, oye, hay comida por si quieres, tengo que salir a atender– miro a un reloj que había en el tocador y me sorprendí, ¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos en aquel callejón? Eran las 11:40 de la noche.

–¿Vas a trabajar verdad? – le pregunte.

–Sí, llegare como a las 6:20 o 6:30 de la mañana– dijo Vincent y se fue, yo por lo mientras abrí mi laptop y me conecte en Facebook, me encontré con 2 solicitudes, una era de un tal Mordecool Bottom y otra de Alexandra Arkensaw ToTheArkensaw y con gusto las acepte.

Pov Vincent

Ya había llegado a mi trabajo, pero me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba…

…

Bonnie…

…

Y…

…

Foxy…

…

Besándose…

–¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo ustedes? – dijo Vincent.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia! – me grito Foxy

–Si alguien más se enterara de esto…– les dije en forma de amenaza.

–¿Qué quieres a cambio? Sea lo que sea lo haremos, pero no le digas a nadie, si Freddy se entera nos pondría Fuera de servicio.

–Necesito consejos para conquistar a una chica– les dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Kira: Aquí de nuevo yo, quiero que sepan que me costó trabajo poder traducir Masked Bitch, pero mejor busque la traducción ya que de seguro ya se imaginaron ¿Quién lo cantaba? Y si, es Levi.**

 **Levi: -aparece con escoba en mano- Te dije que no les mostraras ese video.**

 **Kira: ¿Qué culpa tengo de que cantes bien?**

 **Levi: … Ninguna… seguiré limpiando.**

 **Mordo: Yo le di la idea de la canción.**

 **Alexandra: Y yo la de la amenaza hacia Fonnie.**

 **Kira: Si, Alexandra me ha estado ayudando, al igual que Mordecai con este fanfic dándome ideas, saludos a Julie-abril de Argentina y chica, me engañaste, creí que también eras de Estados Unidos.**

 **Kyojin...**


	4. Chapter 4: La novia y la hija de Vincent

**Hey! Ola k ase? Aquí devuelta, como vi que a mi hermano Toby, le gusto y a Tim y a Brian también decidí seguir con la historia, además esto es algo que salió de mi cabeza… mejor dicho en un sueño… si, de ahí voy a escribir cada capítulo del fanfic, me inspirare en sueños, pero este episodio se lo dedico a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, pues ahora, en sus marcas, listos…** _ **a leer.**_

Capitulo 4: La novia y la hija de Vincent.

 **Sueño de Vincent…**

Me encontraba con Lizbeth, mi novia en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de ella, ya que se iba a ir 8 meses a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo.

–¿Estarás bien estos 8 meses que yo no este?– dijo Liz.

–No te preocupes, tengo el departamento bajo control y con el dinero que tengo contratare una sirvienta que haga todo por mi– le dije con una sonrisa.

–Está bien…– dijo Liz con una sonrisa de alivio.

–Vuelo hacia Europa sale en 5 minutos– sonó en los altavoces del aeropuerto.

–Me voy, ese es mi vuelo, pero creo que tal vez cuando regrese te dé una sorpresa– dijo Liz, mientras iba caminando hacia el avión y subieron sus maletas.

–Adiós Liz, amor– me despedí de Liz y luego una chica llamo mi atención, era… ¿Kira?

–Vincent, debes despertar– me dijo Kira.

 **Fin del sueño…**

 **Pov Vincent…**

Ese sueño, en realidad era un recuerdo, pero desperté tranquilamente y pude ver a Kira, ella estaba algo molesta, ¿Por qué?

–Al fin despiertas– me dijo aun más molesta.

–Disculpa, estaba durmiendo– le dije de manera sarcástica.

Kira se puso de manera pensativa y me miraba molesta.

–¿Por qué pones esa cara?– pregunte, ¿Hice algo malo? O… ¿Descubrió que cuando tenía 12 años mate a 6 niños?

Ella aun no me respondió, pero me pego en la cabeza, tan solo puse mi mano en donde me pego, eso fue algo extrañado.

–Te vienen a buscar– dijo ella.

–¿Quién?– le pregunte esperando respuesta.

–Unos hombres de negocios– dijo Kira…

…

…

…

Un momento…

…

…

…

¿Acaso dijo hombres de negocios?...

…

…

…

Oh no, son ellos, la mafia de Los Prohibidos.

–Kira, sube al auto rápido, agarra tus cosas y nos vamos de la ciudad– estábamos en mi casa, los padres de Kira se dejaron convencer de que íbamos a ir a un campamento fueras de la ciudad y dejaron que yo la cuidara, además de a Liz también quiero a Kira, pero hace meses que ya no veo a Liz o a mi hija Laili; comencé a empacar mis cosas y fui con Kira a mi auto morado.

–Abróchate el cinturón y sujétate– le dije.

Arranque y escapamos de ahí, sin que nos vieran.

–Vincent, ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?– dijo Kira.

–Nos vamos de la ciudad– le dije.

–Pero, ¿Qué hay de mis padres? Mandaran a toda la costa a buscarnos– dijo Kira preocupada.

–Lo siento Kira, pero tendremos que irnos y no volver otra vez– le dije serio y sin despegar la vista del camino.

–¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Cuándo los volveré a ver?– dijo Kira con un tono más preocupado.

–Lamento volver a repetirlo, pero tendremos que irnos y no volver otra vez– le dije a Kira.

Kira se volvió callada y no dijo ninguna otra palabra, hasta llegar a Portland, Oregón, nos hospedamos en un hotel y seguía callada.

–Kira, yo… lamento no decirte nada de esto, pero si no nos íbamos…– trataba de disculparme con Kira, conociéndola estaba molesta conmigo y…

– **¡SÓLO PIENSAS EN TI Y EN NADIE MÁS, ADEMÁS DE QUE SIEMPRE ME COQUETEAS COMO SI ESTUVIERA ENAMORADA DE TI!** – lo que grito, me hirió un poco, nunca pretendí ser egoísta con nadie y coquetear con ella es inevitable, de alguna forma u otra me enamore de ella, así como lo hice con Liz, ella estaba llorando y no sabía lo que hacía.

 **Algunos días después…**

 **En realidad solo 5 días…**

A penas si Kira comía, afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza. En eso sonó mi teléfono.

–¿Hola?– conteste.

–Hola Vincent, quería llamarte para saber ¿Cómo les ha ido en el campamento?– dijo el padre de Kira, John Diamond.

–Genial, tan solo que Kira esta nadando en el lago– dije como si estuviera pasando eso.

–Me preocupe un momento por ella, ¿Hay salvavidas cercas verdad?– pregunto John.

–Sí, ¿Por qué?– era algo que no comprendía.

–Kira no sabe nadar y me preocupa que se ahogue, por favor cuídala mucho– dijo John.

–No debes preocuparte, estará a salvo conmigo, hasta luego– colgué el teléfono y me preocupe, decidí salir a caminar, pero vi a Kira mirando su teléfono, creo que mandaba un mensaje o algo así –Oye, voy a salir, regreso en unos minutos, ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?–

Kira apenas si me miro y regreso con su teléfono.

–Uff– di un suspiro y salí a caminar al aire libre.

 **Pov Kira**

Estaba en la habitación del hotel, sola, cuando se me ocurrió dar un paseo por el parque que estaba en frente y salí con la llave, para no quedarme afuera, en cuanto llegue vi a una mujer de cabello castaño que tenía a una tierna niña en una carriola, que estaba siendo acompañada por otra que tenía a otra niña adorable pero era mayor que la otra, me acerque tratando de ser muy amable, me gustan los niños y mucho.

–¿Son sus hijas? – pregunte y me afirmaron.

–Ella es Lynda Murtons, mi hija– dijo la otra mujer.

–Y ella es Laili Murtons– dijo la mujer que era la madre de Laili.

–¿Cuántos años tienen? Me parecen muy adorables– les dije.

–Lynda tiene 2 años y Laili apenas tiene 4 meses de edad– dijo la madre de Laili, la vi y tenía un gran parecido con Vincent, pero era realmente extraño.

–¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – me pregunto la madre de Laili.

–Me llamo Kira, mucho gusto– respondí.

–Yo soy Lizbeth y ella es mi hermana Lidia– dijo Lizbeth.

Pero en ese momento me llamaron y conteste.

Kira: ¿Hola?

Vincent: ¿Qué haces en el parque? No muy lejos de ahí hay mafiosos rondando, ven enseguida, me preocupa que puedan hacerte algo.

Kira: Ya voy enseguida.

Colgué y me tuve que despedir de Laili, Lynda, Lizbeth y Lidia.

–Me tengo que ir, mi papá está preocupado por mí– dije antes de irme.

–Hasta luego Kira, un gusto conocerte– dijo Lidia.

–Igualmente– dije y me fui al hotel, abrí la puerta y me encontré con…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Kira: Eso se llama suspenso, no me culpen, la idea me la dio Mordo.**

 **Mordo: No es cierto tu no me la diste.**

 **Alexandra: De hecho fue tu idea Kira.**

 **Kira: Ahora los dos me están culpando, me voy abajo, allá no me molestan.**

 **Alexa y Mordo: ¿El sótano?**

 **Kira: Si –baja las escaleras con todo y Tablet-**

 **Mordo: Creí que había dicho que no tenía foco el sótano.**

 **Kira: -se cae escalón por escalón- Olvide que no había foco.**

 **Alexandra: Te caíste ¿No es verdad?**

 **Kira: … Cállense y díganle a Levi que ponga el foco.**

 **Alexa y Mordo: ¡Heicho Levi!**

 **Levi: -llega de la cocina- ¿Qué quieren mocosos?**

 **Alexandra: Cambia el foco del sótano y de paso recoge a Kira y tráela de vuelta.**

 **Levi: No entiendo porque acepte venir con esa mocosa –baja las escaleras y se cae al igual que Kira, pero finalmente da una voltereta y cae de pie-.**

 **Kira: Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y Karoru Gengar, gracias por dejarme usar a Laili y Lynda.**

 **Eren...**


	5. Chapter 5: La desesperación de los p

**Kira: Ola k ase? Aquí de vuelta, lamento la tardanza por haber subido hasta ahora el capítulo 5, una sugerencia cuando Kira y Vincent se agarran de las manos y se miran fijamente quiero que le pongan la canción del link.**

 **watch?v=BeWh4riF1ng**

Capítulo 5: La desesperación de los problemas.

 **Pov Kira**

Me encontré con Vincent acostado de una manera seductora en la cama y con una rosa en los labios.

–Emmm…– en ese momento Vincent se había sonrojado un poco –He notado mi comportamiento últimamente y…– dio un suspiro –Lamento haber sido un pervertido contigo, además de haberte besado de una manera indeseable y haberte tratado de esa manera–.

–Y…– continúe.

–Y haber intentado matar a tus amigos…– Vincent hizo otra pausa.

–Y…– continúe.

–Y haberte ocultado que asesine a 5 niños, espero que me perdones– dijo Vincent sentándose y mirando al suelo sonrojado, además de que se veía tierno.

–¿Estas borracho? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–No, no he bebido nada de alcohol, solo he fumado un poco– dijo Vincent.

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa sincera.

–Me alegra que ya estas cambiando Vinny– me sonroje por la palabra Vinny.

Pude sentir el tacto que había entre nuestras manos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me encantaban sus ojos, aunque note que un ojo era de color morado y el otro no.

–¿Por qué tu ojo derecho es morado y el izquierdo es de color café dorado? – le pregunte.

–En realidad el morado es el color original de mis ojos y a decir verdad…– Vincent se quitó la lente de contacto café y me dejo ver ese hermoso color morado, creo que si ha cambiado un poco y eso que ha pasado 1 semana después de haber escapado de su casa, sospecho de algo… ¿A caso me abre…? No, no puedo estarlo.

–Kira… te diré la razón de mi comportamiento… en realidad termine… enamorándome de ti cuando te conocí, no creí que fueras a estar a mi lado, creí que ibas a estar con alguien más que no fuera yo, trate de sacarte de mi mente, pero me ilusione y me enamore perdidamente, pero creo que no estoy enamorado de ti ahora– dijo Vincent.

Eso en el fondo me dolió, quería salir huyendo de ahí, correr, ya no le correspondía, pero me he sentido un poco rara, y sé que no puedo sentir amor por él, me acosaba, me besaba sin mi consentimiento, me acariciaba y yo no quería, pero ahora siento como si tuviera que estar a su lado y no me quisiera separar de él.

–En realidad… yo– Vincent me abrazo y me susurro al oído –Te amo–.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de alegría, hasta que se separó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos otra vez.

–Desde aquí te vez hermosa– Vincent se acercó un poco a mí y entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero sentí como su corazón latía también entonces nos acercamos más hasta que… tocaron la puerta –¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Vincent.

–Yo iré– dije y me levante –¿Quién es? – pregunte esperando respuesta alguna.

–Servicio al cuarto– se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

 **Pov Vincent**

Esa voz que dijo " _Servicio al cuarto_ " me sonaba familiar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Maldita sea, es la esposa de Derek, el hijo del jefe de la mafia de Los Prohibidos!**

–Kira, escóndete– susurre y me la lleve al baño, cerrando con llave la puerta y bloqueándola.

–¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Kira casi gritando.

–Shhhhhhh… es la esposa de un mafioso de seguro viene a matarnos, no grites ni hables fuerte– dije en susurros.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Kira susurrando.

–Tengo una idea, pero tendrás que entrar a la bañera conmigo, pero no te quites la ropa, solo sígueme el paso– dije, abrí la llave y escuche como tiraban la puerta principal, luego cuando quedo medio llena la bañera me metí con Kira e hice que se sentara en mi entre pierna, pude notar su lindo sonrojo, por lo que yo también –Haz que parezca que somos una pareja en medio de…–.

–¿E-Es en serio? – susurro Kira.

 **Pov Selena**

Intente atrapar a Vincent y a su novia, pero tire la puerta y escuche como provenían gemidos del baño.

–Habitación equivocada– dije y me fui.

Baje hasta el lobee, me subí a mi limosina y fui a casa con mi esposo.

 **Pov Kira**

Escuchamos como la mujer se iba y me levante para abrir la puerta y me asome para saber si la mujer se había ido y si, se fue.

–Estuvo cerca– dije –Lo peor es que estoy algo mojada de la ropa– entonces estornude.

–Toma un baño, después yo lo tomare– dijo Vincent intentando levantarse.

Entonces me acerque a él haciendo que se sentara en la bañera y me moje hasta el cabello, me volví a sentar en su entrepierna, no sabía lo que hacía, ¿Me abre enamorado? Me acerque un poco a él y lo bese en los labios, después de separarme note que se había sonrojado un poco.

–K-Kira… tú…– dijo Vincent y luego sonrió –Veo que sientes lo mismo por mí– me acaricio una mejilla y luego note la expresión que el tenia, además de que sentí algo duro debajo de mi –Emmmm… me voy a bañar primero, después tú… lo tomaras…– dijo y me ayudo a levantarse y cerró la puerta.

 **Pov Vincent**

¿Qué acaba de pasarme? Kira… ella… me… beso… esto no estaba en mis planes, me he vuelto a enamorar, aunque aún así me siento arrepentido de haber abandonado a Laili y Lizbeth, tome un baño y se me paso " _eso_ ", salí y vi a Kira en ropa interior color morada.

– **¡AHHH!** – grito Kira.

Voltee a otro lado y volvió a pasar " _eso_ ".

–Lo siento… Kira yo… no sabía– y accidentalmente solté la toalla quedando desnudo.

Kira miraba impresionada a " _eso_ ", corrí por mi ropa y me vestí rápido, me puse mi pijama morada con detalles en negro y luego me acosté en la cama tapando mi cara con una almohada.

–B-Buenas noches… yo ya tengo sueño– dije y fingí dormirme.

–Emmm… bueno me voy a tomar un baño– dijo Kira.

 **Pov Kira**

Fue extraño lo que ocurrió, pero me metí al baño sin tomarle importancia, después de bañarme me puse mi pijama roja con negro y me fui a dormir con Vincent, antes de dormir le di un beso en sus labios y finalmente caí en un profundo sueño.

 **Continuara…**

 **Kira: Ya se, fue corto, no me maten, aun así, me tienen atada *Atada a una silla***

 **Lectores: Fue corto.**

 **Kira: ¡Vincent!**

 **Vincent: *Llega con un traje de súper héroe morado* Aléjense de ella.**

 **Kira: Mi héroe…**

 **Vincent: No te preocupes, te voy a salvar… *se lleva la silla***

 **Kira: Eres un hijo de puta.**

 **Lectores: Tras él *van tras Vincent***

 **Kira: Gracias, al menos ya se olvidaron de mí.**

 **Algunos lectores: Después vas tú *Me señalan***

 **Kira: Mierda.**

 **X…**


End file.
